steam_legends_larpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Senate of Aledir
One of the three main bodies of government in Aledir, the Senate represents the citizens of the Kingdom. They are responsible for the creation, alteration, and maintaining of law across the country, as well as infrastructure, immigration, and the promotion of industry and commerce. Basic Organization On the Federal level, the Senate sits in Malanar, the capitol city of Aledir. There, Senators from around the country convene for a 2-year stay in order to pass federal laws into effect or alter or abolish laws as needed. For every Barony within Aledir, one Senator is elected within it every 2 years. Provincially, a Provincal Senate sits within every Provincial capital. Like Senators, each Barony elects a Minister to sit on the Provincial Senate to represent the people within their Barony. The same 2-year term exists, but elections are staggered every other year with the Federal Senate. Locally, from town to town, a Mayor or Governor is elected, depending on the size of the population in a particular jurisdiction (towns and cities have Mayors, while large stretches of farm lands are often under the jurisdiction of a Governor) Again, these officials are elected by the people living within their jurisdictions. Federal Level Responsibilities First and foremost, the Federal Senate’s main responsibility is the passing of laws and regulations which reflect the wishes of the people. Each Senator has a responsibility to do what is in the best interests of their constituents at the Senate within Malanar. The responsibilities do not end there, however. The Senate is also responsible for debating and making decisions on Infrastructure, Immigration, and the passing of Public Works Projects. Each Senator must weigh the position of the majority of their constituents with that of the rest of the country. Senators are elected by County on an annual basis. Each election cycle starts in June of every even-numbered year and ends in August of that year. During that time, the Senate is run by a representative selected by the Senator. The approval process is determined by the Senator, but the decision can be vetoed by both the Count and the Bishop of that County. Senators can have any number of terms, so long as they are elected again every election cycle. Regular reports from the Senate are distributed by scribes across the country in order to keep the people informed on the Federal Senate’s decisions. These reports are weekly, though depending on the distance from the capitol, these reports can reach the people quite late. Provincial Level Responsibilities The Provincial Senate for each province is similar in structure to the Federal Senate. Each County elects a Minister to represent them in their province’s Senate. All the Ministers stay in the provincial capital to make decisions on behalf of their County. The Provincial Senates do make laws, but only where the laws passed by the Federal Senate are non-existent. They also deal with Agriculture, Law Enforcement, Environmental concerns, Humanoid Services, and Infrastructure on a Provincial level. Ministers also choose two officials for two different tasks: Criminal Defense and Native Affairs. The official in charge of Criminal Defense is in charge of finding lawyers to represent criminals in the courts within their county. This official usually hires one lawyer for each town, though more can be found if the population requires it. Native Affairs may or may not exist within a province, depending on whether or not a recognized Native group exists within its borders. Native groups are often a county with special conditions, often partial sovereignty. However, even those counties must adhere to the laws of Aledir on a federal level, and Native Affairs makes sure those laws are being followed. Municipal Level Responsibilities Depending on the size, an area elects either a mayor in the case of an area with a high population density, or a governor for a large area with a low population. Both have similar responsibilities. Each County provides their own criteria for how long a mayoral term lasts. Municipalities still have the responsibility to pass bylaws for their city or region. These are usually very small laws with very low punishments (littering, childish name-calling, etc.). In addition, municipalities are responsible for local agriculture, law enforcement, local infrastructure, public safety, local commerce, and zoning within their regions. Many mayors and governors usually appoint councillors to help advise them and take action on their behalf. Examples include a Sheriff for Law Enforcement, a Treasurer for Commerce, and so forth. Military Forces The Town Guard While not a proper military, the Town Guard are groups of trained soldiers intended to keep the peace within towns and cities. Each organization at its highest level is provincially based, and hire and deploy groups to different regions. They are typically armed with bludgeoning weapons and pistols and trained for ending conflict without killing assailants, though there are elite troops in each Province with greater arms and training for much more violent skirmishes if the need arises.